


The Canceled Flight

by alphaofallcats



Series: The Fire Escape (Punk Boys SNK AU) [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don’t copy to another site, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Punk Eren Yeager, Punk Jean Kirstein, Punk Marco Bott, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaofallcats/pseuds/alphaofallcats
Summary: “What do you think?” Jean asks, hiding his face in Eren’s neck, scraping his teeth across his skin.“I like him.”





	The Canceled Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, SJ!

[10:30 am] Eren: how was traffic

[10:59 am] Jean: Just back. Not too bad for the airport.  
[10:59 am] Jean: I’ll drive over tomorrow morning. Are you staying at Armin’s?

[11:04 am] Eren: house sitting 4 ymir  
[11:04 am] Eren: watching the doggos and cat

[11:05 am] Jean: We’ll swing by there to pick you up then.

[11:17 am] Eren: kay  
[11:17 am] Eren: im goin back 2 bed

[11:19 am] Jean: You just got up four hours ago.

[11:20 am] Eren: yeah to walk the doggos around the park for 1 hour each!! separately!!  
[11:20 am] Eren: central parks south bridle path is 1.5 miles!!  
[11:20am] Eren: 4.5 miles total today!!

[11:22 am] Jean: Ew.

[11:22 am] Eren: 1 of them is a demon i swear

[11:23 am] Jean: It’s one of Ymir’s dogs, of course it is.  
[11:23 am] Jean: Which one is it? The miniature pinscher or the chihuahua?  
[11:24 am] Jean: Or the St. Bernard?  
[11:25 am] Jean: No, wait. That one’s Historia’s, right?  
[11:26 am] Jean: Is there a difference if they live together?  
[11:30 am] Jean: And you’re asleep.  
[11:34 am] I’m taking Marco to the diner. Call me when you wake up.  
[11:35 am] Jean: Sleep well, babe.

— — —

Marco makes them waffles and mimosas with vodka for lunch. 

They go to Coney Island and eat funnel cakes, and Eren spends almost all his house sitting money on arcade tokens. And then Jean bitches because the prizes at the counter are shit, so he buys Eren a round at the boardwalk balloon darts to win him a bunny plushie, and Eren hits every single one.

Marco wanders off to get cotton candy, so Jean pushes Eren against the boardwalk railing and kisses him until Eren can’t breathe.

“What do you think?” Jean asks, hiding his face in Eren’s neck, scraping his teeth across his skin.

“I like him.”

He feels Jean smile.

Marco comes back before Jean can say anything, throws his arms around the two of them and grins, “Alright, my boys, let’s go play fucking mini golf.”

— — —

After three days, Eren learns that Marco loves sharing hoodies and making threaded friendship bracelets and blowing Jean in the McDonalds parking lot. He also learns that Marco loves marshmallows and twizzlers and painting his nails black and fucking Eren’s brains out when they get back from Lavo Nightclub at 4 am. 

“So,” Eren says. He rolls onto his back, still sticky with sweat and cum, and hangs his head off the side of the bed so he can stare at Marco upside down. “Why hasn’t Jean married you yet?”

Marco grins around his vape, “That’s a question for Jean, I think.”

Jean snaps his bubblegum, crosses his arms, says, “Rings are expensive.”

“You’re rich!” Eren says incredulously, dramatically striking out his arms. The movement makes him shift half an inch, and then he’s sliding off the bed, yelping as he hits the floor. “Ow.”

Jean nudges Eren’s side with his foot. “Dumbass.”

— — —

Marco leaves the next day to go home to California. Eren waits in the car so Jean can see him off alone, but eleven minutes later, Marco’s swinging the passenger door open, saying, “You know what?”

Jean climbs into the backseat, rolling his eyes but he’s smiling. He shrugs at Eren in the rearview mirror, so Eren turns to Marco and asks, “What?”

“I never got to go to the top of the Empire State Building.”

“Doesn’t your flight leave in thirty minutes?”

Marco grins, “Cali’s not going anywhere.”

“Neither are eighty-six flights of stairs.”

“We also didn’t cash in all our arcade tickets.”

“I don’t think they expire.”

“Eren,” Marco says. He leans across the console, hand sliding to the nape of his neck to pull him close and kiss him silly. “Let’s go get high and climb eighty-six flights of stairs.”

Eren bites back a smile. “Let’s go get Jean coffee first before he dies.”

“Oh, shut up,” Jean says, kicking the back of Eren’s seat. “Are we really going to the Empire State Building?”

“I guess so.”

“This sucks.”

Marco winks at Eren before climbing into the backseat, reaching for Jean’s belt and smirking, “Not yet, babe.”


End file.
